We Are
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Midoriya Izuku pantas meraih penghargaan sebagai orang paling pengecut. Pasca malam panas yang dilaluinya dengan Todoroki Shoto, satu kata pun tidak pernah Izuku keluarkan pada pemuda beriris dwi warna itu. Hingga Shoto mengalah, dan meminta pada Izuku agar bersikap seolah mereka tak saling kenal. (Todoroki Shoto x Midoriya Izuku). SEQUEL HEY! MR. STALKER. #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018


**We Are**

 **(Hey! Mr. Stalker Sequel)**

 **Rino Ana**

 **Todoroki Shoto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Romance | Slice of Life | Drama | Alternate Universe**

 **Boy x Boy | Shonen-ai | OOC**

.

 **We Are**

.

* * *

 **IZUKU** tidak pernah mengharapkan jalan cerita seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin sedikit lebih dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Namun, apa yang terjadi saat ini, murni adalah kesalahnya. Jika kalian bertanya ada apa, maka jawabannya adalah **Izuku seorang pengecut sejati**.

Pasca malam panas satu bulan lalu, Izuku selalu menghindari Shoto. Saat mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, maka Izuku langsung mengalihkan tatapan (ke mana saja, asal tidak ke iris dwi warna itu). Jika berpapasan, ia lebih memilih berlari kencang, dan kejadian sepuluh menit lalu, merupakan tindakan terbodoh yang Izuku lakukan. Kala itu Shoto sengaja menghampirinya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu hal penting. Namun, pemuda itu justru berteriak seperti gadis lepas perawan.

Ya, itulah Izuku. Pemuda dua puluh tahun yang hanya berani menatap sang pujaan hati dari jauh, bahkan setelah mereka saling melihat tubuh polos masing-masing. Hebatnya lagi, sudah berhubungan intim, Izuku tetap saja pengecut.

Pemuda itu menghirup udara dengan rakus. Tak peduli aroma pesing yang menusuk hidung. Ya, ia ada di salah satu bilik toilet kampusnya. Sumpah serapah Izuku ucapkan. Dari kata-kata enak didengar sampai kata-kata ingin minta ditampar sudah ia keluarkan. Semua ini karena kebodohannya. Oh tidak, bisa tenggelamkan Izuku sekarang? Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Shoto. Ia menghela napas. Otaknya lelah, hati pun serupa.

"Ayo, Midoriya Izuku. Kau harus berubah!" teriak Izuku. "Tapi pada akhirnya, aku kembali menjadi pecun—tidak boleh! Perbaiki sikapmu, Midoriya Izuku!" lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada optimis.

Tungkainya bergerak, melangkah keluar dari bilik toilet yang menjadi tempatnya melarikan diri setelah Shoto menyapanya. Tangan kasarnya meraih ganggang pintu lalu membukanya. Namun, belum sempat pintu terbuka sempurna, tubuhnya didorong keras oleh seseorang dari luar bilik. Izuku terhentak, bokongnya sakit sebab mencium _closet_ toilet dengan kuat. Bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan singkat.

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu diklarifikasikan, bukankah begitu, Midoriya Izuku?"

Suara _bass_ familier menggetarkan gendang telinga Izuku. Nyeri di tubuhnya mendadak sirna, berganti rasa terkejut karena sosok yang sejak sebulan lalu ia hindari, kini berada di hadapannya. Iris dwi warna pemuda tampan itu memandang datar sosok Izuku yang bergetar.

"Midoriya." Shoto kembali memanggil Izuku. Namun, pemuda berambut hijau itu tuli—pura-pura tuli lebih tepatnya—. Tangan Izuku menggenggam erat kemeja hitam gradasi merah miliknya. Tubuh kurus itu refleks bergetar, keringat dingin mulai keluar, membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Shoto menghela napas. Ia paham, sampai kapan pun Izuku tidak akan meresponnya. Kecuali ia berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini," ucap Shoto, "jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian malam itu ...," lanjut Shoto sengaja menggantung perkataannya.

Tangan Shoto terangkat lalu mencengkram pelan rahang Izuku. Membawanya kepala pemuda itu mendongak dan mata hijau menatap tepat ke iris dwi warna miliknya.

"Bukankah kita melakukannya tanpa paksaan?" Shoto mengingatkan. "Ah—aku akui, jika awalnya aku seperti akan memerkosamu, tapi pada akhirnya, bukankah kita melakukannya karena keinginan sendiri?"

Tubuh tinggi Shoto sedikit membungkuk. Wajah kedua pemuda itu begitu dekat. Izuku bungkam. Bingung harus membalas seperti apa. Karena apa yang Shoto katakan adalah kebenaran. "Kebenaran hakiki," kata teman-teman angkatannya.

"Bicaralah! Midoriya Izuku yang kutahu bukan seorang tunawicara!" Sunyi. Diam masih menjadi pilihan. Namun, ketakutan terpancar dari iris hijau Izuku. Shoto geram. Dengusan kasar keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Enggan terpancing emosi karena sikap Izuku yang keras kepala, Shoto mengalah. Ia lepas cengkraman tangannya. Pemuda tampan itu berbalik. Dalam kesunyian Izuku masih setia memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya. Rasa khawatir membelenggu perasaan pemuda berambut hijau itu. Terlebih saat bibir Shoto bergerak dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang enggan ia dengarkan.

"Jika itu pilihanmu, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal." Shoto pergi dengan langkah pasti. Meninggalkan Izuku yang kembali seorang diri, duduk manis sambil mengutuk diri.

"Seharusnya aku memperbaiki semuanya, bukan menambah rumit situasi yang ada," ucap Izuku saat pintu toilet berdebum kencang. Ia yakin—sangat yakin, jika Shoto melampiaskan amarahnya pada pintu tak berdosa.

"Selamat, Izuku. Kau sangat cocok menyandang gelar orang terbodoh ... ah, tidak, orang paling pengecut se-Jepang. Atau mungkin keduanya? Ya, lebih bagus lagi kedua gelar itu tersemat padamu."

Izuku tertawa miris. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya. Ia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung. Bahkan gejala nyeri dada pun Izuku tak punya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat Shoto mengatakan hal tadi? Izuku sesak, sangat sesak. Ia sadar, mereka—dirinya dan Shoto—tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Bahkan sebelum malam panas itu, menyapa pun tidak pernah.

Wajahnya tertunduk pilu. Sepertinya hari ini Izuku tidak berminat mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan. Persetan! Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Apa ini yang dinamakan ... patah hati?

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Sialan!

Izuku mengutuk diri, "Lihat, kau yang melakukannya, tapi kenapa kau yang tersiksa?"

Pemuda itu beranjak. Tungkai kurus melangkah lesu meninggalkan area beraroma pesing dan karbol pekat. Terus berjalan sampai meninggalkan kampus ternama. Membawa tubuh itu entah ke mana. Hingga tanpa terasa, ia tiba di depan sebuah bagunan. Noche Cielo Club—kelab malam—tempat yang menjadi saksi mereka bersatu dalam kegiatan penuh nafsu.

* * *

 **We Are**

* * *

Izuku memandang gedung berlantai dua yang menulang gagah di hadapannya. Otaknya bekerja lamban memproses keadaan. Tak lama berselang, saat sel-sel saraf menyatu dan berhasil memberikan informasi yang diingikan, Izuku terkejut. Kepalanya refleks menoleh kiri dan kanan. Benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan, tapi bagaiman ia sampai ke tempat inilah yang mendominasi pikiran.

"Eh ... eh ... kenapa? Kenapa di sini?" tanyanya panik. Satu hal yang harus ia tanam di dalam otak miliknya: jangan berjalan saat pikiranmu tidak fokus.

"Kau ... Bukahkah kau teman Todoroki- _kun_?"

Suara asing terdengar olehnya. Tidak begitu asing—sebenarnya—karena ia pernah mendengar suara itu satu bulan yang lalu. Izuku masih bisa mengingat jelas. Walau saat itu dentuman musik lebih mendominasi indra pendengarnya. Ia tahu, orang yang saat ini menatapnya—dengan topeng yang masih setia menutupi wajah—adalah bartender yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran malam itu. Ah, jangan lupakan Shoto-lah sang otak pelaku.

"Anda ..."

"Kurogiri," ucap pria itu mengenalkan diri. Kepala Izuku terangguk mengerti.

Kurogiri mendekati Izuku. Jaket kulit membalut tubuh atasnya dengan sempurna. Mata yang berada di balik topeng menatap Izuku penuh selidik, pun heran mengapa pemuda itu ada di depan kelab miliknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, em?"

"Midoriya Izuku. Salam kenal," jawab Izuku atas pertanyaan tersirat Kurogiri. Mata pria itu menyipit. Izuku bisa menebak jika pria itu kini tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Midoriya- _kun_?" tanya Kurogiri sekali lagi. "Mohon maaf sekali. Kelab saya baru akan beroperasi pukul delapan malam."

Seperti Izuku sebelumnya, ia hanya membisu. Bukan karena tidak memedulikan keberadaan pria itu, ia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Izuku pun bingung, bagaimana kakinya berjalan hingga ke tempat ini. Padahal pikirannya kosong saat itu. Jarak UA University dan Noche Cielo Club pun cukup jauh—jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki tentunya.

"Midoriya- _kun_?" panggil Kurogiri. _Lagi_.

"Eh? Ti—tidak, Kurogiri- _san_. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Izuku, bohong tentu saja. Kurogiri tak lantas percaya. Melihat wajah pemuda itu saja, ia tahu bawa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan Todoroki- _kun_?" tebak Kurogiri tepat sasaran. Mata bulat Izuku membesar. Terkejut tentu saja. Bagaimana pria di hadapannya itu tahu? _Sial_ , batin Izuku memaki.

"Wajahmu mengatakannya, Midoriya- _kun_ ," jawab Kurogiri. Matanya kembali menyipit, ia tersenyum.

"Apa sangat terlihat, Kurogiri- _san_?"

Pria itu terdiam sesaat, tapi tak lama ia menjawab, "Tidak juga, Midoriya- _kun_." Izuku menatap jemu. "Tetapi ..." Izuku kembali melihat kepada pria itu. Menunggu kelanjutan apa yang ingin Kurogiri katakan.

"Karena akhir-akhir ini pun Todoroki- _kun_ terlihat uring-uringan," lanjut Kurogiri. Pernyataan itu sukses menarik seratus persen perhatian Izuku kepada pria di hadapannya. Dahinya mengerut, kedua alis hampir saling taut. Ia menatap tepat ke arah kedua mata Kurogiri. Tersirat perintah mutlak kepada pria itu untuk memberitahunya informasi yang lebih rinci.

Kurogiri tertawa dengan nada ramah, mafhum diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pemuda dimabuk cinta. "Aku tahu kau ingin mengetahui cerita lengkapnya, tapi maukah kau menemaniku sarapan, Midoriya- _kun_?" tanya Kurogiri. "Kau tahu, bekerja semalam suntuk membuatku lupa mengisi perut."

Izuku mengangguk sanggup. Kedua pria itu pun mulai meninggalkan area kelab malam. Menyusuri jalan beraspal dalam keheningan. Melewati toko-toko yang menyediakan berbagai barang dagangan. Sampai di mana mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai ramen yang baru saja dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidak keberatan menemaniku sarapan ramen, Midoriya- _kun_?" tanya Kurogiri dan dibalas anggungan kecil oleh Izuku.

* * *

 **We Are**

* * *

Uap panas mengepul dari dua mangkuk ramen yang tersaji di atas meja. Kurogiri langsung saja menyambar sumpit dan mulai melahap makanan berkalori tinggi itu dengan semangat. Perut yang belum terisi sejak tadi malam membuatnya bak manusia tidak pernah menyentuh makanan berhari-hari lamanya. Berbeda dengan Izuku yang masih betah membisu. Tidak sedikit pun ia menyentuh ramen yang telah dipesankan Kurogiri untuknya. Entah ia tidak lapar atau karena apa.

"Makanlah, Midoriya- _kun_ ," ucapnya. "Mereka akan sedih jika kau hanya melihat seperti itu. Bekerja di dunia kuliner tidak akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan bagi pelakunya selain melihat pelanggan menyukai apa yang mereka buat." Bibir pria itu kembali menyeruput mie yang terapit sumpit lalu beralih memakan satu potong _chashu_ (1) rebus.

"Ah ... iya. Selamat makan." Izuku mulai memakan ramen miliknya. Menyeruput apitan demi apitan mie beserta _topping_ yang tersaji sesuai pesanan. Tak lupa ikut menyantap habis seporsi _gyoza_ (2) babi.

Sepuluh menit waktu terlewat untuk kedua lelaki itu menghabiskan ramen mereka. Diakhiri ucapan "Terimasih atas makanannya", mereka beranjak dari tempat itu. Berjalan kembali—menuju kelab malam milik Kurogiri. Sejujurnya, Izuku bingung, kenapa ia mau saja menemani pria bertopeng itu.

" _Naa_ ...," mulai Kurogiri. Izuku dengan sigap memandang pria itu. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui kelanjutan apa yang akan Kurogiri tuturkan. Tidak adil sebenarnya. Di saat ia akan mendapatkan informasi pentung mengenai Shoto, pria tampan keturunan Todoroki itu sendiri tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apa pun darinya.

"Tentang Todoroki- _kun_ ...," ucap Kurogiri sengaja menggantungkan makna. Izuku sebal, pria itu terlalu bertele-tele.

Secara tidak sadar, Izuku mengeluarkan nada kasar saat berkata, "Anda terlalu bertele-tele, Kurogiri- _san_. Apa benar kalau Anda tahu tentang Todoroki- _kun_? Atau kau hanya menipuku?"

Bukan marah, pria itu justru bersiul menggoda ketidaksabaran Izuku. Tindakan Kurogiri justru membuat Izuku bertambah geram. Ia berhenti mengikuti langkah Kurogiri. Pria itu pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Aku pergi."

"Hei, Nak. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kita berbicara di dalam kelabku?" tanya pria itu. "Kau ingin orang lain mendengar ini? Ah ... sepertinya orang lain pun tidak akan peduli. Kalau begitu—"

"Baiklah ... kuharap Anda benar-benar tidak menipuku, Kurogri- _san_."

Izuku menghela napas. Ia akan mengikuti Kurogiri sekali lagi. Walau emosinya kembali tidak stabil sebab pria itu terkesan mempermainkannya, tapi ia tetap membutuhkan informasi tentang pujaan hatinya itu.

Noche Cielo Club sudah tak jauh lagi. Papan nama gedung itu sudah bisa terbaca dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sekitar seratus langkah berikutnya, mereka tiba di kelab itu—sekaligus menjadi kediaman Kurogiri—.

Suasana Noche Cielo Club sangat berbeda di waktu pagi. Jika di malam hari tempat itu layaknya surga dunia, maka di siang hari tempat itu tak ubahnya bagunan sunyi tak berpenghuni. Izuku terus mengikuti langkah Kurogiri. Semakin lama semakin masuk ke dalam, bahkan ia yakin, tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah masuk sampai ke sisi terdalam bagunan ini. Pintu berwarna cokelat tua menjadi destinasi terakhir mereka. Kurogiri lalu meraih kunci yang tersimpan di kantung celananya. Memasukkan benda itu ke lubang kunci dan membukanya.

Suasana layaknya rumah normal menjadi pemandangan baru bagi Izuku. Sofa merah marun dan televisi layar datar menghiasi ruangan yang—untuk pertama kali—dilihatnya. Sungguh, Izuku merasa terhormat karena bisa di bawa ke bagian lain kelab malam ini. Ruangan itu begitu rapi bagi seorang lelaki.

"Apakah kau menyewa pekerja untuk membersihkan tempat ini, Kurogiri- _san_?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, "apakah kau heran karena seorang laki-laki memilik tempat tinggal yang rapi dan bersih?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ti—tidak. Baru kali ini aku melihat kediaman laki-laki yang ... lumayan bersih. Ya, tidak semuanya, tapi ... jarang. Terlebih jika dia tinggal sendiri."

Kurogiri tertawa geli. Pria itu berjalan menuju mini bar, tak jauh dari sofa merah marun yang Izuku duduki setelah dipersilakan sang pemilik rumah. Tangan yang terlatih itu bergerak cepat menyajikan segelas minuman hangat untuk tamunya. Bukan bermaksud mengulur waktu, hanya sekadar menjamu.

"Tidak keberatan dengan secangkir cappuccino?" tanya Kurogiri sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa, berhadapan langsung dengan Izuku yang masih duduk manis menanti. Sesungguhnya, Izuku tidak perlu dijamu seperti ini. Ia hanya menginginkan penjelasan dari penuturan Kurogiri beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jadi ... apa maksud perkataan Anda beberapa waktu lalu, Kurogiri- _san_?" tanya Izuku tak sabar. Kurogiri menyesap kopi miliknya. Mengabaikan sebentar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang memandang dirinya tanpa kedip satu kali saja. Oh, Kurogiri berdoa, agar keputusannya untuk menceritakan ini pada Izuku adalah hal yang tepat.

"Tidak perlu bersikap formal, Midoriya-kun. Aku tidak suka," ucapnya, " _nee_ ... kau pasti tahu kebiasaan Todoroki- _kun_ , bukan, Moidoriya- _kun_?"

 _Kebiasaan,_ batin Izuku bertanya. Mau tak mau pemuda itu teringat kegiatan panas mereka. Seketika kedua pipinya berhias rona merah muda segar. Sentuhan demi sentuhan Shoto seperti ia rasakan lagi. Izuku mengigil. Ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya.

"Ma—maksudnya, Kurogiri- _san_?" jawab Izuku ragu. Kurogiri mengangguk mantap.

"Ya ... seperti itu," sahut Kurogiri sambil membuat anda petik dengan kedua jarinya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah yang ada di pikiranmu sama dengan maksud perkataanku. Namun, semenjak malam itu ..." Pria itu kembali berhenti.

 _Lagi_ —Izuku menggeram kecil menahan emosinya yang semakin lama semakin tidak stabil. Dengan mata yang menukik sengit, ia mendecih keras. Sengaja agar Kurogiri mendengar protesnya. Sangat tidak sopan, tapi apa peduli Izuku. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran di balik sang pujaan hati.

Ah ... mungkin inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Izuku selalu menghindari Shoto. Kebiasaan pemuda beriris dwi warna itu membuatnya takut berharap lebih tinggi. Ia takut Shoto hanya menjadikannya teman malam semata. Tidak lebih.

"Sabar, Midoriya- _kun_ ," ucap Kurogiri mengakhiri pemikiran jauh Izuku. _Lagi_ , ia menatap sengit pria dewasa itu.

"Baiklah ... baiklah. Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak sabaran," ucapnya Kurogiri. "Semenjak malam itu, ya, malam kalian menghabisi malam bersama. Semenjak itu pula, Todoroki- _kun_ tidak pernah kulihat mencari 'mangsa' lagi," sambungnya.

Izuku mendengarkan dengan taat.

"Itu yang aku lihat, entah bagaimana ia di luar sana. Namun, jika dilihat lagi, sepertinya memang itu yang terjadi. Todoroki- _kun_ pun jarang datang ke tempatku." Pria itu kembali berhenti dan kembali menyesap cappuccino panas miliknya. Kali ini, sepertinya pria itu mengulur waktu dengan sengaja.

Bibir Izuku terbuka beberapa mili. Hendak bertanya, tapi bingung apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Sialan, Izuku berharap cappuccino di gelas Kurogiri tandas saat ini juga. Minuman itu sungguh mengganggu, sebab pria itu lebih asyik menikmati acara minum kopinya daripada menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kurogiri- _san_ ," panggil Izuku sedikit keras dan hal itu sukses memancing kembali atensi pria itu kepadanya.

"Ah, maaf ... sampai di mana tadi?"

"Aku yakin kau masih ingat, Kurogiri- _san_ ," balas Izuku sarkartis.

Kurogiri tertawa nyaring. Ia pun melanjutan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, untuk seorang Todoroki Shoto, kehidupan malam mungkin tidak bisa dipisahkan. Namun ... ingat apa yang kukatakan? Ia berubah ... sejak kau dan dia—"

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Izuku. Pipinya kembali berhias rona malu. "Tapi, apa kau yakin Todoroki- _kun_ seperti itu sejak ... maksudku gara-gara aku?" tanya Izuku.

"Mi. Do. Ri. Ya," kata Kurogiri mengeja nama Izuku. "Mungkin aku lebih mengenal Todoroki- _kun_ daripada dirimu."

Izuku diam. Ia mengamini hal itu.

"Dan ... kau tahu, malam tadi ia mabuk berat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Walaupun dia sering datang ke sini, tujuan sebenarnya bukanlah untuk minum, tetapi—"

"Jangan diteruskan," sanggah Izuku cepat. Pemuda itu tahu kata-kata apa yang akan Kurogiri ucapkan.

Napas Kurogiri berembus panjang. Dalam hati ia membatin, _Sabar ... anak muda zaman sekarang memang etikanya kurang, yang tua mengalah saja_.

Kurogiri pun melanjutkan ceritanya. _Lagi_.

"Aku mengerti," jedanya sebentar, "dan malam itu, Todoroki- _kun_ sangat kacau. Ia selalu menyebut nama 'Midoriya ... Midoriya'. Hal yang jarang—bahkan tidak pernah—ia lakukan pada teman satu malamnya." Lagi-lagi pria itu melakukan gerakan tanda petik dua.

Teman satu malam. Entah kenapa Izuku sakit mendengarnya. "Dan malam itu pula, ia menjadi manusia paling cerewet se-Jepang. Haha," lanjut Kurogiri diakhiri dengan tawa ringan. Pria itu kembali menyesap cappuccino miliknya. Sementara Izuku, satu teguk pun belum mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Cappuccino itu pun habis. Tidak ada lagi penjeda informasi. Rasanya Izuku ingin sujud syukur sekarang. Namun, ia urungkan karena itu sedikit—tidak sopan. Izuku melihat gerakan demi gerakan yang Kurogiri lakukan. Pria itu bersandar pada sofa merah marun miliknya. Kaki kanan bertumpu pada kaki kiri. Cara duduk orang parlente—mungkin.

"Lalu ... tanpa diminta, dia mengatakan bahwa kau selalu menghindarinya," lanjut pria itu tanpa diminta. "Jika tidak sengaja kalian saling bertatapan, maka kau langsung membuang muka—ah, maksudku mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah yang lain. Bukan wajahmu yang kau buang, hahaha."

Tidak lucu sama sekali. Pria itu pun berhenti tertawa.

Izuku menunduk. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyerangnya. Ia pikir, apa yang dilakukannya sudah tepat. Namun, tanpa Izuku sadari, seseorang terganggu dengan hal itu. Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut hijau itu berlari dari tempat ini dan mendatangi Shoto secepat mungkin, tetapi Izuku ingat, pemuda beriris dwi warna itu sudah berujar agar mereka tidak saling kenal. Ini memang salahnya, menyumpah pun tidak ada guna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mungkin suatu bentuk perlindungan diri. Namun, kau juga harus peka, Midoriya- _kun_ , jika Todoroki- _kun_ pun menaruh hati padamu."

"Ap—"

Izuku menatap Kurogiri cepat. Terkejut atas ucapan yang pria itu katakan. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, apalagi menaruh hati. Sangat mustahil untuk pemuda biasa seperti Izuku. Pria bertopeng itu mengendikkan badan.

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar, Midoriya- _kun_."

Izuku bingung harus memercayai Kurogiri atau tidak. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Namun, sisi lain dirinya menolak. Izuku takut—takut ini hanya mimpi—, dan ketika ia bangun, maka kebenaran menyakitkanlah yang terjadi. Pemuda itu tidak mau ini menjadi kepercayaan yang sia-sia.

Mata hijau Izuku menatap lurus ke depan. Bibirnya mulai terbuka kecil, tak lupa ia menarik napas panjang. Mencoba mengontrol diri dan perasaannya.

"Aku ... aku bukanlah siapa-siapa," mulai Izuku. Kini, Kurogiri-lah yang menjadi pendengar setia.

"Aku hanya anak tunggal. Ibu dan ayah bercerai saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Aku anak biasa dari keluarga biasa. Sangat berbeda jauh dengannya, yang merupakan penerus dari keluarga terpandang," sambungnya. Izuku menarik napas dalam, lalu ia embuskan pelan.

"Setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya. Hanya mampu menatap dalam bayang gelap. Dekat dengan Todoroki- _kun_ pun hanya harapan kosong, ingin kuraih tapi takut untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin berteman dengannya, berinteraksi lebih jauh, bukan sekadar membahas mata kuliah atau tugas dari para dosen saja. Namun, kau tahu, aku hanya manusia pengecut yang mengucapkan 'Hai' saja tidak mampu."

Kurogiri memandang sosok di hadapannya yang sedang menunduk dalam. Kekehan lirih keluar dari bibir tipis sewarna plum segar. Mengutuk sifat pengecutnya yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Dan ... sebulan yang lalu, aku nekat mengikuti Todoroki- _kun_ secara diam-diam," lanjut Izuku setelah selesai terkekeh. "Mulai dari perpustakaan hingga berujung di kelab malam—milikmu."

Pria itu tetap diam, masih setia mendengarkan tanpa ada niat untuk menyanggah curahan hati Izuku. Ia ambil permen yang tersimpan di dalam toples kaca, memutar tutup dan mengambil isinya. Satu permen jahe langsung menghangatkan tenggorokannya setelah menyikap sedikit topeng yang ia gunakan.

Di dalam kebimbangannya, Izuku bertanya, apakah pria itu tidak merasa terganggu makan dan minum masih mengenakan topengnya? Bahkan memakan ramen pun ia hanya menyikap topeng yang dikenakannya—seperti saat ini—.

"Kurogiri- _san_?" panggil Izuku. Pria itu tidak menyahut. Ia hanya bergumam singkat, permintaan tersirat pada pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Secara tidak langsung aku sudah berbuat jahat pada Todoroki- _kun_."

Kurogiri mengembuskan napas pelan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Izuku. Sejujurnya, jatuh cinta pun pria itu belum pernah. Terlalu merepotkan berurusan dengan asmara menurutnya.

"Midoriya- _kun_ ," panggilnya. "Sebenarnya … aku pun tidak pernah terlibat hubungan romansa. Aku mungkin pernah jatuh cinta, tapi terlalu apatis dengan perasaan itu. Namun, biarkan orang dewasa ini memberi nasihat kepada pemuda kasmaran sepertimu," godanya. Wajah Izuku tambah memerah hingga telinganya pun tak luput dari rona.

"Langkah awal, cobalah untuk mengalahkan egomu. Seperti yang kukatakan, mungkin saja apa yang kau lakulan adalah bentuk defensi diri. Namun, aku akui, itu terlalu berlebihan—sangat berlebihan. Ada baiknya kau meminta maaf kepada Todoroki- _kun_. Sisanya … apakah dia akan memaafkan atau mengabaikanmu … kau harus terima," tutur pria itu.

Bimbang memenuhi batin Izuku. Ingatannya kembali berputar, kejadian tadi pagi kembali memenuhi otak, bak film yang ditayangkan ulang. Perkataan Shoto pun kembali terngiang. Kalimat demi kalimat yang pemuda itu tuturkan memenuhi kepalanya.

"Apakah bisa? Dia saja tidak ingin mengenalku lagi," kata Izuku lirih.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya, bukan?" balas Kurogiri. Mata pria itu menatap lurus. Bukan pada Izuku, melainkan objek yang lebih membuatnya tertarik.

"Dan …." Kepala Izuku terangkat ketika pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Rambut hijau pemuda itu tidak lagi menutupi wajah. Kurogiri dapat melihat sisi putih matanya—sedikit—memerah. Menahan tangis.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kau bisa tetap di sini, Midoriya- _kun_ ," ucap pria itu sambil berdiri. Ponsel hitam yang sedari tadi berada di sisi tubuhnya, ia masukkan dengan cepat ke kantung celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya.

"Dan temani tamuku, ya. Kuharap masalah kalian selesai hari ini juga," sambungnya.

 _Kalian_ , batin Izuku bertanya.

"Jadi …." Mata bulat Izuku membola. Suara yang sangat familier. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh cepat ke belakang, di mana sosok pemuda yang mereka—ia dan Kurogiri—bicarakan sejak tadi, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Sisi kanan tubuhnya menyandar pada kusen pintu, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus dan tajam kedua iris hijau Izuku. Posisi angkuh seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang.

"To—Todoroki- _kun_ ," ucap Izuku pelan. Bahkan ia sendiri sangsi bisa mendengarnya

"Kau sengaja mengirim _email_ dan menyuruhku datang ke sini—dengan alasan penting— hanya untuk mendengar masalah orang lain?" tanya Shoto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau membuang waktuku Kurogiri!"

Tubuh Izuku menegang. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Bahkan ketika terjadi kekacauan oleh kelompok teroris di salah satu laboratorium UA University pun, Izuku tidak khawatir—cenderung tenang untuk situasi genting. Namun, kini, kakinya bak jeli yang tak mampu menahan massa tubuhnya lagi. Suara Shoto yang meninggi sedikit banyak membuat nyalinya menciut. Keinginan untuk meminta maaf dan melakukan saran yang diberikan oleh Kurogiri memudar dalam sekejap.

"Wow ... wow... sabar, Todoroki- _kun_. Aku memanggilmu dengan niat baik," ucap Kurogiri cepat saat melihat Izuku membeku. Pria itu menghampiri Shoto yang masih menatap sengit ke arah Izuku.

Sebelah alis Shoto naik—curiga—saat Kurogiri berhenti di sisinya. Tangan kanan pria itu naik menuju pundaknya. Matanya menyipit di balik topeng yang ia kenakan. Shoto yakin, Kurogiri menyeringai padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah kalian. Sebab, aku sudah bosan mendengar ocehan dan curahan hatimu tentang pemuda manis itu," bisik Kurogiri, tetapi masih mampu didengar jelas oleh Shoto. Iris dwi warna menatap jemu. Masih muak dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan.

Sebelum Shoto membalas perkataan Kurogiri, pria itu terlebih dulu menepuk bahunya sedikit keras. Sengaja pria itu berujar kencang, "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya. Siapa tahu pegawaiku akan datang mendadak."

* * *

 **We Are**

* * *

Keheningan melanda setelah Kurogiri meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Izuku masih tetap bungkam, sedangkan Shoto tidak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk memulai obrolan. Pemuda beriris dwi warna itu merasa tidak ada kepentingan di tempat tersebut, jadi untuk apa ia memulai memecah kecanggungan itu. Begitulah pikirnya

"A—"

"Katakan dengan cepat. Waktuku sangat berharga," sahut Shoto cepat. Izuku kembali membisu. Otaknya bekerja merangkai kata demi kata yang tepat untuk diutarakannya. Matanya menatap Shoto sungkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Izuku yakin dengan untaian kata yang sudah tercipta di dalam kepalanya, ia menatap sosok tampan yang berdiri bosan itu dengan berani.

"A—aku minta maaf!" seru Izuku mantap, walau ia tidak yakin Shoto akan percaya ucapannya.

"Em ... mu—mungkin ini sangat kekanak-kanakan ... dan egois. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang terganggu. Namun, aku sungguh minta maaf," kata Izuku. Semakin lama intonasi suaranya semakin pelan. Ekspresi Shoto masih tetap sulit untuk dibaca. Apakah pemuda itu mendengarkan Izuku atau tidak. Memaafkan atau mengabaikan pun, sangat sulit ditebak.

"A—aku ... sungguh. Jika kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, tidak apa-apa. Itu pantas untukku," lanjut pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Tak ada respon yang diberikan, Shoto hanya diam sambil menilai Izuku dari sepatu yang dikenakan, hingga rambut hijaunya yang sedikit berantakan. Keterdiaman Shoto membuat pemuda berambut hijau itu semakin frustrasi. Ia lebih baik mendengar perkataan sarkastis yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu daripada didiamkan seperti ini.

 _Hei—kenapa kau frustrasi, Izuku? Bukankah kau yang memulainya? Dasar bodoh_ , batin Izuku menyumpah.

"Aku akui, jika aku sengaja menghindarimu sejak malam itu. Kau tahu, ketika aku bangun, hanya satu informasi yang ada di kepalaku saat itu: mimpi. Semua itu hanya mimpi ... dan jika aku sadar nanti, aku akan jatuh ke neraka paling bawah. Neraka bernama harapan korong." Izuku menunduk, kedua tangan kurusnya sibuk meremas satu sama lain.

"Aku takut merasakan sakit. Aku hanya ingin sedikit dekat denganmu, melakukan 'hal itu' sungguh ... tidak pernah terpikirkan. Mimpi pun tidak pernah. Karena, kita terlalu jauh," tutur Izuku. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam, menahannya, dan tiga detik kemudian, embusan kasar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ah ... mungkin saja ucapan ini pun kau menyangsikan kejujuranku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ... hanya ingin memperbaiki situasi rumit yang sudah kuciptakan," lanjut Izuku dengan nada kecil.

"Dan ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu," Izuku kembali menambah keberaniannya. "Aku—aku menyukaimu, Todoroki- _kun_."

Merasa puas dengan beban yang sebulan ini mengganggu batinnya, iris hijau itu menatap kedua dwi warna yang masih tertuju ke arahnya. Tatapan tajam, tidak sedikit pun berubah walau Izuku sudah mengatakan keresahan hati dan perasaannya pada Shoto. Apakah ia boleh memilih lagi? Andaikan Dewa memberikan satu kesempatan untuknya, Izuku tidak akan mengikuti Shoto dan menjadi penguntit amatir satu bulan yang lalu. Bahkan di misi pertamanya pun, ia sudah gagal ... dan menjadi "korban" dari korbannya sendiri. Namun, pemuda itu sadar, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat kembali.

Sekali lagi, Izuku mengais nyali. Mengumpulkan puing-puing keberanian untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia menginginkan respon dari si pujaan hati. Tidak perlu satu kalimat panjang, atau paragraf yang penuh dengan diksi mengundang tepuk tangan. Izuku hanya perlu satu kata dari pemuda yang betah berdiri dengan pose bosan di hadapannya.

"Todoroki- _kun_ ," panggil Izuku. Shoto masih tetap bungkam. Keterdiaman Shoto membuat hatinya miris. Hilang sudah kesempatan memperbaiki hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin berharap banyak setelah mengutaraan perasaannya kepada sosok tampan itu. Namun, bibir Shoto yang membisu sudah cukup untuk diartikan "tidak" untuknya.

Izuku tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyum kebahagiaan, tetapi senyum yang mewakili kesedihannya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar pilu, Izuku berkata, "Begitu rupanya."

Untuk sesaat, Izuku tertunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Namun, dengan cepat pula ia kembali menatap Shoto. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Terimakasih," ucap Izuku.

Tubuh kurus itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Matanya terpejam agar tak menitikkan air mata. Jujur saja, mata Izuku sangat perih sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan kesedihannya, tetapi, sekali lagi, ia sadar bahwa ini adalah balasan atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Merasa cukup untuk membungkuk dan yakin jika air matanya tidak akan keluar, Izuku menegakkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk meninggalkan kediaman sekaligus kelab malam milik sosok baik hati yang bersedia mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Namun, baru saja tubuh kurus itu berdiri tegak, iris hijau Izuku membesar saat bibir asing—tetapi dikenalnya—menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Sosok yang menciumnya pun menahan kedua pipi Izuku.

Izuku syok. _Apakah ini mimpi_ , batin Izuku bertanya.

Kenyataan membawa pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali saat Shoto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kelopak mata Izuku mengerjab lucu. Pandangan pemuda itu turun. Tangan kanannya otomatis meraba bibir yang baru saja mendapat ciuman hangat dari si pujaan hati.

Di saat masih fokus mengusap bekas ciuman itu, Izuku merasakan nyeri di keningnya. Ia mendongak dan memprotes Shoto dengan tatapan sengit. Jangan anggap pemuda beriris dwi warna itu akan takut, sebab senyum tipislah yang ia berikan kepada Izuku.

Izuku terpana. Shoto dan senyuman adalah kombinasi buruk bagi jantungnya. Kadar ketampanan pemuda itu meningkat drastis ketika bibir itu melengkung senyum. Ia ingin lebih lama menatap wajah Shoto. Wajah dengan senyum mematikan itu sangat indah.

"Kau selalu memutuskan sesukamu, Midoriya." Pikiran Shoto kembali buyar. "Sepertinya itu memang hobimu. Kau harus mengubah kebiasaan buruk itu."

Izuku merona.

"Sepertinya kau memang tipe yang harus dipancing terlebih dahulu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kurogiri hingga membuatmu berubah seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Di—dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kurogiri- _san_ adalah pria yang baik."

Shoto jelas saja tidak percaya. Jika kau belum mengenal pria bertopeng itu, tentu kesan baiklah yang akan kau dapatkan darinya. Berbeda dengan Shoto, pemuda itu sangat mengenal sosok Kurogiri. Kalian bisa katakan bahwa pria itu sama bajingannya dengan Shoto. Tunggu, mungkin saja Shoto sudah berubah menjadi pemuda baik.

"Ja—jadi kau me- ..." Ucapan Izuku terhenti. Ia ragu dengan hasil kesimpulan yang muncul di kepalanya. Tak ingin jatuh apabila kenyataan yang terjadi berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapakan.

"Aku?" tanya Shoto, "aku kenapa, Midoriya?"

"Apakah kau … memaafkanku?" tanyanya ragu.

Batinnya ketar-ketir membayangkan respon yang diberikan Shoto. Harapan yang pupus beberapa saat lalu, mulai berganti optimisme. Ditambah ciuman yang pemuda beriris dwi warna itu berikan padanya, menambah persentase keyakinan Izuku.

"Sejujurnya …," Shoto memulai, "aku tidak tahu harus memaafkanmu atau tidak," pemuda itu. Matanya menatap lekat kontur wajah di depannya.

"Kau tahu … ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengabaikanku."

Izuku merasa kerdil setelah mendengar penuturan Shoto.

"Tapi, entah disadari atau tidak. Sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku … tidak nyaman. Biasanya aku yang sering mengabaikan orang lain, tapi saat aku diperlakukan seperti itu ... ternyata tidak nyaman."

"Maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu … setidaknya, itu yang kupikirkan," balas Shoto, "hanya sedikit kecewa saat ...," jeda beberapa saat. "Saat kau yang melakukannya. Mungkin saja jika orang lain yang mengabaikanku, aku tidak peduli."

"Maaf …." Shoto tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu bergumul dengan pikirannya. Ingat, Todoroki Shoto adalah pemuda yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, tetapi, sadar atau tidak, jika berhadapan dengan Izuku, ia berubah.

 _The power of_ Midoriya Izuku.

"Jadi ..." Izuku kembali bersuara. Shoto tetap memperhatikan pemuda berambut hijau itu. Kedua tangannya turun, tak lagi membingkai wajah Izuku.

"Kita ...," lanjutn Izuku bermaksud untuk bertanya.

Hela napas keluar dari bibir tipis Shoto. Pemuda itu sangat tahu bahwa Izuku bukanlah tipe yang memulai suatu hal. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti arahan. Maka dari itu, Shoto kembali mengambil inisiatif. Dikatakan inisiatif pun tidak tepat, karena ia ingin membuat semuanya sesuai jalan—mungkin lebih tepat sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Midoriya," panggilnya, "aku tidak ingin membuatmu berharap terlalu tinggi. Mungkin ... untuk memulai hubungan romantis, kita belum bisa—sejauh ini."

Izuku mengiyakan. Apa yang Shoto katakan adalah kebenaran. Terlebih, sebelum ini hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar teman satu jurusan. Berkomunikasi saja hanya saat mereka terlibat dalam kelompok yang sama. Perlu diingatkan pula, sikap defensi yang dilakukan Izuku satu bulan pasca malam intim itu membuat keruh keadannya bersama si pujaan hati. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang egois demi mendapatkan Shoto.

"Sepertinya ... kita harus mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Anggap saja tindakan intim kita adalah awal," ucap Shoto, "bisakah kita menganggap seperti itu?" tanya Shoto ragu. Pipi putihnya kini sedikit demi sedikit merona. Sangat jarang terjadi.

Bolehkah Izuku bersyukur dapat melihat sisi lain dari Todoroki Shoto? Bisakah ia abadikan momen bersejarah ini? Ah, sayang sekali, ponsel miliknya berada di dalam tas.

"Intinya ... mari kita mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" tanya Shoto setelah mampu menguasai dirinya.

Izuku refleks mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada salahnya jika saling mengenal dahulu, walaupun jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya berakhir menjadi teman, tidak ada masalah, dan tidak akan ada pula orang yang tersakiti di antara mereka.

Jika udara bisa berbicara, maka Izuku akan mengatakan pada dunia, betapa senang ia hari ini. Mengenal satu sama lain tanpa harus memiliki hubungan romantis, adalah jalan yang bagus dalam memulai hubungan. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana Tuhan menakdirkan cinta seseorang. Izuku maupun Shoto tidak ingin egois. Maka dari itu, biarkan waktu yang menjawab seperti apa hubungan mereka kelak.

 **.**

 **We Are**

 **.**

 **END**

1 _Chashu_ : Potongan lemak babi. Salah satu _topping_ ramen.

2 _Gyoza_ : Salah satu makanan Cina yang terbuat dari sayuran dan daging (babi atau udang) yang dicincang halus dan dibungkus dengan kulit tipis.


End file.
